This invention relates to a system and method for providing content, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing content to portable devices.
In today's global economy, travel is common and necessary for business and leisure purposes. One aspect of travel has been the delivery of content to passengers for communicating safety instructions, displaying travel information, and providing entertainment during travel. Travel service providers strive to provide content to passengers while considering the needs and desires of the passengers.